


I Don’t Want Your Body, But I Hate to Think About You With Somebody Else

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: “Three separate couples whose stories are woven together by the same tragedy; loving someone who no longer loves you back.”Sebastian, Lewis and Pierre had each moved on leaving their ex-lovers behind to deal with the pain.





	I Don’t Want Your Body, But I Hate to Think About You With Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Somebody Else - 1975  
> This song is a true gem.
> 
> I've always had a thing for these kind of fics, so I've decided to write them with my three OTPs.  
> Updates coming soon.
> 
> Enjoy <3

He should have seen it coming ages ago. Sebastian is loyal, kind, funny and protective, but also fierce, confident, rash, hot-headed…  
Behind the handsome face, sweet grin and lively blue eyes that make you feel like you’re drowning in your own personal ocean, is a darker side that barely sees the light of day.  
When times get tough he crawls into himself and hides behind a façade that many don’t notice.  
He often wonders if Sebastian still shows those moments of weakness or if he keeps them hidden from the world. Maybe he only keeps them hidden from him. It wouldn’t be a surprise. He had hurt Sebastian in a way no one had dared to before. The shy blond, who had arrived on the track full of hope and dreams, who took it all in with wide eyes and the tug of a smile, who had teams and media alike enthralled with his sheer presence, had fallen for the one person who didn’t want anything to do with him.  
Fate has a strange way of toying with love. As he fell in love more and more with the persona of Sebastian Vettel, the blond lost his bit by bit for the older man which lead him into a trap he now knows he can never get out of.

 

He can still remember the tears streaming down Sebastian’s face as he begged him not to go, begged him to stay not for Formula One but for him. Three small words echoed in his skull, ripping his heart to shreds. ‘I love you.’ He should have stayed, he realizes now. If he hadn’t left, hadn’t retired, Sebastian wouldn’t have moved on. He can think of a thousand scenarios in which Sebastian would still be his. None of those are reality.  
Part of him always knew that the blond would leave him eventually. Many want him. If it isn’t for his looks, the energy surrounding him would seduce the people that cross his path. It happened to him, it happened to the man who can currently call Sebastian his lover.  
He knew Sebastian had lost his love, but he pushed him into the arms of another. No one else but him had caused Sebastian to move on. 

 

He watches on as he sees them together on the grid. Sebastian’s hand intertwined with Daniel’s, foreheads resting against each other as they whisper their promises to return safely, exchange those three words that make his heart ache the way it did four years ago.  
He has to shield his eyes as Sebastian leans in to kiss Daniel softly.  
Mere minutes later, his gaze lands on them again. Sebastian leans down to kiss Daniel - who is already sitting in his RedBull - one more time before walking to his own. Sebastian passes his Ferrari, looking up as he notices the number seven. Their eyes meet as a hint of a smile graces Sebastian’s lips. “Good luck, Kimi.”  
He simply nods, because he doesn’t trust his own voice right now. He had lost him for good, but at least Sebastian’s happy with somebody else.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome <3


End file.
